


I'm A Demon In The Night, She's An Angel Dressed In White

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 22 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Angels/Demons.Angels and demons like Andi and Colson don't always get along...and when they do, that doesn't mean Colson doesn't still love teasing his angel. At least until another demon turns up, and Colson's suddenly reminded not all of his kind take kindly to having angels around.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I'm A Demon In The Night, She's An Angel Dressed In White

_‘I'm a demon in the night, she's an angel with the white…’_

Colson smirked as Andromeda blushed when she heard the lyrics. Like him, she knew they weren’t the original words he’d written, and he was pretty sure that - like him - she still heard what he’d first written.

Even if she didn’t immediately think them, she certainly saw him mouth them at her across the tour bus when the refrain came round a second time, and her cheeks only got pinker.

_‘I’m a demon in the night, she’s an angel dressed in white, told her keep on all the lights, you can show me what you like…’_

She was so fun to tease, Colson never got bored of doing it.

At first, it had been an attempt to get her to fuck off. Those lyrics weren’t just lyrics; Colson actually was a demon, and Andromeda actually was an angel. Specifically, she was the angel assigned to him to make sure he didn’t wreak havoc on earth.

Well, any more havoc than any of his human peers.

He wouldn’t lie, at first it had chaffed to have an angel around him almost constantly. Like all demons, the presence of a being to inherently good was uncomfortable. Andromeda was a young angel, and he was a young demon: neither of them had really known how to reign their auras in, and it had been a steep learning curve for both of them. After a few years, it no longer hurt either of them to be around each other, even when they were at their least contained, and Colson actually kind of liked the angel. Especially since she’d stopped being so stilted and allowed him to call her Andi.

She was still a little boring, but in a fun way. Instead of getting rid of her, now Colson involved her in all his shit because she was a welcome bit of calm in the chaos. He never would’ve thought he wanted any calm in his life, but when it was Andi, he really liked it.

That didn’t stop him from teasing her, though.

It was the best fun he could have with her considering she had no interest in him without his clothes on _(or in fucking him with their clothes on, which he wouldn’t deny…he’d be into)_ , other than the weirdly sincere moments they had when they were on their own that he didn’t like to think about because…reasons. It didn’t really matter; all that mattered was Andi was fun to be around, especially at parties where he just knew she was channelling all her discomfort into planning what good deed she was going to trick him to into doing tomorrow.

Of course, when that slight unease turned into real distress, Colson stopped teasing and got out of his seat, crossing the space between them with every intention of getting her to tell him what he needed to fix for her - only to have it made painfully obvious by the sight of two newcomers to the bus party.

_An unknown demon? The fuck does he think he is, coming into my space uninvited?_

Colson felt his power strain against the wraps he had it under, the instinctive response burning through the nice buzz he’d had going to leave him clear-headed and focused on the intruder.

The other demon didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he’d stepped into another demon’s territory…in fact, he looked ready for a fight, and it didn’t seem like his Heaven-appointed chaperone was going to be much use in stopping him. There was nothing the angel who accompanied the strange demon; he looked drained and weak, with none of the vitality Andi had to her…and if the way the other demon looked at her, Colson was guessing that the worn-down look was the result of a very deliberate effort on the demon’s part. It was clear the other demon had a certain way of dealing with angels in his vicinity.

Colson didn’t hesitate, he pulled Andi under arm and loosened the hold he’d had on his aura.

_No-one_ was going to threaten his angel. Especially not some stranger who thought it was acceptable to walk into _Colson’s_ domain and think about acting against _his_ angel without so much as looking at Colson for permission.

He wouldn’t get permission either way; but not checking with Colson, the demon who owned this space, was insulting - and more than worthy of the silent threat that was Colson allowing his aura, his power, to seep into the air around them. It wasn’t much: just a warning, really, but the other demon looked so offended it was as if Colson had outright slapped him. He bore in his teeth in what, to a human, should’ve looked like a smile, but was very much a threat when it was done in conjunction with him unleashing his own aura.

All of a sudden, the full humans on the bus suddenly started looking uncomfortable, and a lot of them started to make excuses to leave or go to the back of the bus. Soon it was just Colson, Slim, Rook, and Andi, and this stranger and his angelic companion.

“Who the fuck d’you think you are, asshole?” Slim asked, the Nephilim getting up in the other demon’s face without hesitation, his own power filling the space.

More than used to each other, Colson’s power didn’t falter in the presence of Slim’s - or Rook’s when the fallen angel added his aura to the mix - but the other demon’s did…as did that of the angel accompanying him.

Colson almost - almost - felt bad about it, but he could feel the tension that was running under Andi’s skin, and knew without a doubt that it wasn’t a result of him, Slim, or Rook. This stranger was fucking with his Andi…so Colson felt no remorse in anything that resulted in this cunt getting what he deserved.

It was sentiment that was only strengthened when the Demon openly leered at Andi: “Heard there was going to be some fun at this party.”

“Not your kind of fun.” Colson growled: “Keep your eyes off of our girl, dipshit.”

Clearly lacking all good sense - as if Colson hadn’t already known that - the other demon just laughed: “Y’all claiming that strait-laced bitch? Damn, you lot are _soft_. No matter, though…I’m happy enough to go through all y’all to get her.”

Rook was pulling Andi back even as Colson was stepping up to the stranger, ready to put his ass in the ground, when a wave of cool power washed over them like a wave…and was a lot less kind to the stranger.

For all his bravado sneering at Colson, he was forced to look up at Andi from his knees - which was exactly where she’d put him. Because while angelic power felt like a cool breeze to Colson these days, it was clear the newcomer hadn’t allowed his angelic watcher to have any power in a while, and so Andi’s aura would burn him like the coldest ice. Ice that no demonic fire would melt.

Andi was used to demonic auras by now…more than that, when he and Rook allowed it, she could take strength from them the same as any fellow angel’s.

Colson got the sense Rook was just as happily lending her power as he was doing.

Of course, Andi didn’t bother to address the demon directly, the sneer she raked over him was enough to get her feelings across - and, oh, Colson remembered that sneer - before she turned to face the other angel: “You have been remiss in your duty. Fix it.”

The tired looking angel filled out suddenly - no doubt bolstered by the power Andi was giving him: “I apologise, sister, I shall escort him back to Hell immediately.”

“See that you do.” Andi treated him to his own sneer, before banishing them with a wave of her hand.

Even though Colson knew she didn’t have the strength to send them much further than the parking lot outside…he still fucking loved when she used her power.

It was so fucking hot.

So hot he just had to tell her about it: “Andi, baby girl, you are so goddamn hot - ”

“You blaspheme again, and I’ll wash your mouth out with soap.” Andi threatened Colson, but all he did was grin;

“Yeah, you get mean with me, baby girl; you know I like it.”

Andi pulled a shocked face: “Colson! Don’t get turned on by people threatening you; you’re better than that!”

“No, he’s really not.” Slim shook his head: “At least not when it comes to you, feathers.”

“Slim!” Colson exclaimed, not enjoying his own turn at being shocked.

“What?” Rook asked, looking confused: “It’s not like Andi doesn’t know that you’re half in-love with her, is it?”

“What?” Andi shouted.

Slim laughed: “Apparently she was just as oblivious as he was…”

Colson knew he had two choices here…tell Andi he was absolutely not half in-love with her and have her fucking angelic abilities pick up on the lie, or take out his sudden frustration at his helpless situation on Slim and Rook…

It was a pretty obvious choice, really.

“You absolute motherfuckers - !”

“Colson!”

“I didn’t even blaspheme that time - ” Colson protested, only to be cut off by Andi’s hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. A kiss he unashamedly took over, one hand on her cheek and the other on the centre of her back, pressing her close.

After that, he didn’t have much attention to spare on Slim or Rook.

He’d deal with them later…

… _Maybe_.


End file.
